


Little Orange Riding Hood

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Fairy Tale Parody, Grimm Fairy Tale, Leo is part wolf, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on Little Red Riding Hood closer to the Grimm version of the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Orange Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a cute little parody of the Grimm version of Little Red Riding Hood for KameChuu

The sun was climbing high in the sky and promising a warm day. It was the perfect day for a walk through the forest and that was exactly what Raph had in mind for his younger brother. Little Mikey was getting underfoot everywhere Raph moved and if he didn’t get his brother out of the house soon then he would probably end up throwing him to the wolves.

Again Little Mikey ran by letting his blue skirt fan out around him revealing the sheer stockings underneath ending with blue Mary Jane style shoes tied to his feet with blue ribbons and bows. 

“Little Mikey come here,” Raph said grabbing the sea green turtle by the back of his shell just above the off the shoulder white shirt and pulling him to a stop. “It’s been a while since you’ve gone to visit Don and he’s probably craving some of your delicious cookies right now so why don’t you go bring him some.”

“Ohh that sounds like fun,” Little Mikey said jumping up and down. “I’ll go put some in a basket right now.”

Raph heaved a sigh of relief as the little orange blur ran away to grab the snacks, thankful that he would soon be left in the quiet and Little Mikey would be Don’s problem for a few hours. When Little Mikey came skipping back out of the kitchen Raph stopped him again before he could make it out of the door to their home.

“Don’t forget your orange hood and cape Little Mikey,” Raph warned. “You know that there are wolves out there that wouldn’t hesitate to devour a tasty morsel like you. Keep your hood up and go straight to Don’s. No detours.”

“Got it,” Little Mikey said.

Excitedly he hurriedly put on his orange hood and grabbed the basket filled with goodies and hurried out the door. It had been a while since he had gone to visit the reclusive scientist and he missed Don. Happily he skipped along the path to Don’s home completely unaware that he was being watched from the shadows.

Hidden within the foliage of the trees, Wolf Leo watched as the small turtle ambled along down the path farther and farther into the forest that was his domain. This wasn’t the first time that he had seen Little Mikey walking around outside the protection of his brother and it certainly wasn’t the first time that he had followed the small turtle child.

The half turtle half wolf hybrid licked across his razor sharp teeth as his eyes followed Little Mikey’s trek into the woods. Wolf Leo wasn’t too worried about losing sight of his prey between the trees. He had already committed Little Mikey’s scent to memory and could manage to smell Little Mikey a mile away.

With a quick twitch of his tail, Wolf Leo jumped out of the tree and began making his way stealthily through the woods after his prey. He had been waiting patiently for this day and he wasn’t about to miss a single minute of it.

Everyday Wolf Leo watched as Little Mikey ran around his home and became more and more attracted to the young turtle. He had spent time stalking Little Mikey, learning his routines, and waiting for the perfect time to strike. Now was the perfect opportunity and he wasn’t about to miss it.

One of the things that Wolf Leo had learned was that the young turtle that had captured his affections had a friend that lived all alone out in the woods that he would make trips to visit and deliver food to. While Little Mikey was traveling to visit that friend was the perfect time to pounce and claim his prey as his own.

The fastest way for Little Mikey to reach his friend’s house was to go over a rickety old bridge that crossed a wide stream. This was the way that Little Mikey planned on going today. That was until he realized that the bridge had been torn down and he would need help crossing the stream if he wished to reach his friend’s house by nightfall when the really dangerous creatures came out to play.

Even if Little Mikey could somehow make it across the stream unassisted Wolf Leo had no doubt that he could outpace the little turtle and reach the secluded house before him. It would just be a simple matter of gobbling up the scientist and dressing in his clothes in order to get close to Little Mikey but Wolf Leo was sure that his first plan would work just fine.

A leisurely twenty minute walk found Wolf Leo just in sight of both the stream that ran through the forest as well as Little Mikey standing by its edge looking forlornly to the other side. Now was the time to strike, while the young turtle’s defenses were down and he would be looking for help.

“Well hello there,” Wolf Leo purred as he walked out of hiding, causing Little Mikey to whirl around in surprise. “What’s a tasty little morsel like you doing out here all by yourself?”

“I’m on my way to visit a friend. He’s a scientist that lives alone in the woods. His name is Don,” Little Mikey answered as he stared at the sudden appearance of this new stranger. “My friends call me Little Mikey by the way. Who are you?”

Despite the prominent turtle-like features on the new creature, Little Mikey couldn’t help but notice the fluffy blue tail, pointed blue ears, sharp claws, and pointed teeth giving the other a distinct wolf-like appearance.

“You may call me Leo. I must say, you don’t look like you are going anywhere right now,” Wolf Leo pointed out as he slid closer to the unsuspecting turtle.

“No. The bridge must have been washed away and I don’t think that I can swim all the way across against the current. I have no other way of making it to my friend’s house before it gets too dark to travel and I don’t want to spend the night in the forest all by myself,” Little Mikey worried out loud.

“I could help you cross the stream,” Wolf Leo said startling Little Mikey with how close he had gotten without the smaller turtle noticing.

Little Mikey’s eyes lit up in joy having been presented with an answer to his problem. “Oh could you? That would be amazing!” shouted Little Mikey.

“Of course,” Wolf Leo promised as he knelt by the edge of the stream. “All you have to do is climb onto my back.”

There was no hesitation as Little Mikey securely curled one arm around the basket of goodies that he was carrying and used his other hand to hike the edge of his skirts up so that he could wrap his legs around Wolf Leo’s waist before using the hand that had pulled up his skirt to hold onto Wolf Leo’s shoulder so that he wouldn’t fall off.

Wolf Leo couldn’t completely suppress the shiver that traveled through him as Little Mikey’s legs caressed his sides. Slowly he slipped into the water and began to swim across to the other side of the stream.

Little Mikey was surprised at first at the feeling of Wolf Leo’s muscles bulging underneath him with every stroke through the water. Once he got over that surprise he spent the rest of the trip leaning in to Wolf Leo’s body so that he could feel as much of that power as possible.

All too soon for both of them the swim was over and Wolf Leo climbed out of the water with Little Mikey still clinging to his back. Once they were far enough away from the bank of the stream that there wasn’t a chance of them falling back in, Wolf Leo reluctantly knelt down and let Little Mikey slip down off of his back.

“Thank you very much for assisting me across the stream. I don’t know what I would have done without you,” Little Mikey said before setting his basket down and throwing himself into Wolf Leo’s arms to give him a big hug as an extra thank you.

The hug had been so unexpected that Wolf Leo didn’t have a chance to bring his own hands up to return it before Mikey was letting go and pulling away. “If you ever think of a way that I can repay you just let me know. Good luck with your travels.”

“Actually Little Mikey,” Wolf Leo said as he reached out and grabbed onto Little Mikey’s hand to keep him from running off towards his friend’s house. “I can think of a way for you to repay me right now.”

Little Mikey wasn’t familiar with the husky tone of Wolf Leo’s voice but he did like the pleasant curls of warmth that it made flutter through his belly.

“What can I do for you?” Little Mikey whispered back, not sure why he felt himself being drawn towards the turtle wolf hybrid but eager to explore more.

“It gets lonely spending all of your time alone in the forest and I’m hoping that you can provide me with some company,” purred Wolf Leo as he used his hold on Little Mikey’s hand to pull the smaller turtle flush against his body. “Will you give me the company that I’m looking for?”

Little Mikey swallowed dryly as he tried to bring some moisture back into his mouth that had suddenly gone dry. His palms were beginning to feel sweaty and his stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies. He wasn’t sure what was coming over him but he wanted to learn more about his reactions and he had a feeling that Wolf Leo was the one to teach him.

“Yes,” Little Mikey murmured before a pair of lips descended on top of his own and silenced any further words that he might have said.

Blue eyes widened momentarily in shock before slipping closed as the pleasure of this new sensation washed over him. As he gave himself over to these new feelings, Little Mikey raised his hands to place them on Wolf Leo’s shoulders to keep himself steady on his now shaky legs. Two clawed hands at his waist pulled Little Mikey even closer to the rock hard body that he suddenly never wanted to stop touching.

An insistent tongue swiped across Little Mikey’s lips seeking entrance which the smaller turtle happily granted. He had never done anything like this before but Little Mikey loved experiencing and learning new things and he wasn’t about to hold back now.

Eventually the two needed to breathe again and Wolf Leo pulled his mouth away from Little Mikey’s just enough to take a hissing breath before turning his attention to the smaller turtle’s jawline and neck, trying to learn all of the places that would make his soon to be lover moan and cry out in pleasure.

All Little Mikey could do at this point was to tip his head back and give the aggressive male access to everything he wanted because thinking was becoming too difficult of a task. Every touch he received only served to make him feel warm all over and especially in between his legs.

“Do you like this?” Wolf Leo asked. “Do you want me to keep going? Do you want me to show you just how good I can make you feel?”

“Yes, yes, yes” was the only word that Little Mikey could gasp.

Smirking in satisfaction, Wolf Leo used his claws to undo the laces that held Little Mikey’s orange cape and hood on him and threw it on the ground. Little Mikey’s dress was far too pretty to allow it to become stained by rolling around on the ground and that was exactly what Wolf Leo had planned.

Slowly Wolf Leo lowered the two of them to the ground with Little Mikey laying back on his spread out cape to protect his dress from the dirt and grass. Wolf Leo settled himself on his knees by Little Mikey’s feet so that he could work his way up the body his so badly wished to devour.

Starting with the blue Mary Jane style shoes with laces around the ankles, Wolf Leo rested his hands on Little Mikey’s feet and worked the shoes off so that they wouldn’t be in the way when he tried to divest the smaller male of some of his other clothing items. Once the shoes were off and thrown over to the side out of the way, Wolf Leo allowed his clawed hands to slowly snake up from Little Mikey’s ankles to his calves and finally his knees, smoothing over the soft silk of the stockings along his way.

The downside to having such sharp claws on the end of his fingers meant that they caught in the material of the stockings and left ripped shreds in their wake. Wolf Leo was a little disappointed because Little Mikey had looked incredibly sexy in those stockings but there was nothing that could be done about it now. He would just have to make it up to the young turtle.

Caressing the edge of the stocking where it met flesh, Wolf Leo looked up into Little Mikey’s eyes to make sure that he wasn’t going too fast for the young terrapin to handle. The clear desire in Little Mikey’s eyes was all Wolf Leo needed in terms of permission to continue on.

Higher and higher Wolf Leo’s hand traveled until they reached the juncture between Little Mikey’s legs and found his way barred by a strip of soft fabric that was protecting the expanse of flesh and plastron that Wolf Leo wanted desperately to explore and learn every inch of.

The panties would have to go if Wolf Leo was to get to fully experience the body that he had been desiring for so long now. With eager hands Wolf Leo pushed the skirt up until it was bunched around Little Mikey’s waist and the young turtle could see everything that the wolf was about to do.

With the skirt out of the way a pair of blue panties was revealed to Wolf Leo’s sight causing his arousal to spike even higher than it had already been. It was like Little Mikey had somehow known that blue was Wolf Leo’s favorite color and had worn it over his most private area just for him. Leaning down, Wolf Leo took the edge of the fabric into his teeth being careful not to accidentally hurt the delicate plastron being hidden beneath the cloth.

Once the fabric had been pulled free Wolf Leo picked it up and stared at it for a moment before carefully folding it and setting it aside. It would be a nice keepsake of his time with Little Mikey and a good start to what he hoped would become vast collection.

Now that Little Mikey’s lower plastron was uncovered it was clear to Wolf Leo that the smaller turtle was becoming highly aroused with the bulge in the soft cartilage was anything to go by. Returning to his spot in between Little Mikey’s legs, Wolf Leo lowered his face right down to his soon to be mate’s arousal and took a big sniff filling his head with the pheromones rolling off the smaller body before swiping his tongue over the bulging slit.

Little Mikey slammed his head down into the ground and let out a long, low churr in surprise from the jolt of pleasure that swarmed through his body at the electrifying touch of the other’s tongue. His hands scrambled along the ground trying to find some kind of purchase that would help anchor him as a sea of sensations threatened to wash him away as that talented tongue once again danced across the opening to the pocket that protected his most sensitive organ.

A third swipe of the tongue across the parting slit was too much for Little Mikey to handle and his semi erect penis dropped down for all of the world to see. As soon as the rapidly growing erection was revealed, Wolf Leo pulled his head away afraid that his teeth would be too sharp for him to take the penis into his mouth without fear of hurting the small turtle beneath him.

Instead Wolf Leo sat up and wrapped his hand around the shaft, pumping it to help it fill into a full and proper erection. His other hand went to play with the wiggling tail that was just begging for attention.

“How do you feel Little Mikey?” Wolf Leo asked making sure that he wasn’t scaring the young turtle that he had grown so fond of.

“So good,” Little Mikey churred out lifting his hips and silently asking for more.

Wolf Leo chuckled a bit at the almost wanton expression playing across Little Mikey’s face. “Good, because I want you to feel really good but there is a way to feel even better but I would need your help.”

“R-really?” Little Mikey gasped as Wolf Leo’s thumb traced over the head of his penis spreading his precome around. “What, what would I have to doooo?”

“To make you feel really good I would have to put my penis in here,” Wolf Leo said using the hand that was stroking Little Mikey’s tail to trace along the muscled entrance to Little Mikey’s butt. “We have to stretch it first though so I don’t hurt you but my claws are too sharp so you’ll have to do it.”

“O-okay. How do I do, do that,” Little Mikey stuttered trying hard to focus past how good he was feeling in that moment.

“First you’re going to need to get your fingers nice and wet so bring them up to your mouth and suck on them to get them covered in your spit,” Wolf Leo explained, watching with rapt attention as Little Mikey followed his directions without hesitation.

“Now bring your hand down here and push a finger inside so that you can stretch yourself. Just one finger so you don’t hurt yourself now,” the wolf turtle hybrid continued to explain as he guided Little Mikey’s hand down to his bottom so that he could push a single finger into his anus.

Little Mikey couldn’t help the small hiss of discomfort from escaping his lips as he was breached for the first time. Wolf Leo immediately grabbed onto Little Mikey’s wrist to stop his progress and give him time to adjust to the intrusion into his ass. As Little Mikey began to relax around his finger he felt the hand on his wrist guide him in deeper until his entire finger was buried inside of him before pulling out and pushing back in again to help stretch the muscles wider.

“Now what you’re going to do is gather up the liquid that is leaking from your penis and use that to help you push a second finger inside to get you nice and stretched out so that it won’t hurt when I put my penis inside you,” explained Wolf Leo.

Little Mikey immediately brought his hand up to his own hard rod beside Wolf Leo’s hand and began gathering up as much of the precome as he could to coat his hand with before returning back down to now slide two well slicked fingers into his ass.

At Wolf Leo’s instructions, Little Mikey carefully scissored his fingers to widen the passageway and couldn’t hold back a loud churr as he managed to strike a bundle of nerves inside of him that he hadn’t even known had existed but sent waves of pleasure crashing through his body.

The sight of Little Mikey fingering himself in order to prepare his ass to take in Wolf Leo’s large organ was too much for the larger male to handle any longer as he finally dropped down. His erection was already hard and standing tall and proud for all the world to see. Little Mikey couldn’t help but gasp at how big his soon to be lover was as he continued to finger himself until he was instructed to stop by Wolf Leo.

“Now we’re ready for the really fun part,” Wolf Leo growled as he worked on keeping himself in check and not just pouncing on the younger turtle and taking him right then and there. He didn’t want to hurt him after all.

“What d-do I do n-now,” Little Mikey asked still stuttering slightly from the excitement and pleasure that he had never felt before.

“Now we’re going to switch spots,” said Wolf Leo as he urged Little Mikey to sit up so that he could lay his larger bulk on the cape and pull Little Mikey up so that he was straddling his waist. “And you’re going to line my penis up with your entrance where you just stretched and sit down on it. Then you’re going to ride me and that will make us both feel even better than how you’ve been feeling so far.”

Little Mikey’s eyes widened at finding out that he would feel even better than he already had been considering he had never felt such pleasure before in his life. Doing as he had been instructed, Little Mikey reached behind himself and took Wolf Leo’s erection into his hand to line it up with his entrance and slowly sat down onto it, taking it all into his body one slow inch at a time.

Once he was fully seated on top of Wolf Leo with his penis completely inside of him, Little Mikey couldn’t help a small gasp. As good of a job as he had done preparing himself, Wolf Leo was just so big and filled him so completely he didn’t know whether what he was feeling was pain, pleasure, or a little bit of both.

For a minute Little Mikey just sat there letting his body adjust while Wolf Leo’s hands rested on his waist to keep him from moving too soon and hurting himself. Once he was sure that he could handle it, Little Mikey experimentally raised himself up a few inches before lowering himself back down again. Wolf Leo for his part held still and let Little Mikey find his own pace that he was comfortable with.

After a few easy bounces Little Mikey was becoming more at ease with this new activity and soon began to throw himself into it, lifting himself as high as his legs would allow before slamming himself back down again onto Wolf Leo’s large shaft.

Now that Little Mikey was getting into the spirit of things, Wolf Leo thrust up to meet each and every one of Little Mikey’s bounces and used his hands on the smaller male’s waist to guide him into taking him deeper and hitting that special nerve bundle that had them both churring constantly and moaning out their combined pleasure.

This was the first time that Little Mikey had ever been so intimate with someone and he could barely believe that how good it felt. He never wanted this moment right here to end.

For Wolf Leo this was a dream come true. He had been watching Little Mikey for so long now and being able to finally claim him as his own was almost more than he could stand and he also never wanted this moment right here to end.

Faster and faster their coupling became. Both of them had wanted to make their pleasure last for as long as possible but the time for slow and easy was over and now both of them were just trying to soak up as much gratification as they could from each other.

Three more bounces with Wolf Leo’s penis striking directly against his prostate was all it took to send Little Mikey tumbling over the edge into a powerful climax that shook his entire body as he ejaculated into the inside of his skirt preventing the mess from getting everywhere.

The feeling of Little Mikey’s already tight ass clenching even tighter around his rock hard penis was too much for Wolf Leo to handle and sent him careening into his own orgasm, spilling himself deeply inside of Little Mikey marking him as his own.

By the time Wolf Leo had recovered from his own powerful climax he looked down to see Little Mikey laying against his chest completely passed out with Wolf Leo’s softening penis still buried inside of him.

Carefully Wolf Leo wrapped one arm around Little Mikey’s waist and used the other to roll them over so that he was hovering over Little Mikey’s body. With as much care as he could manage, Wolf Leo slowly pulled himself out of Little Mikey and used a corner of the cape to clean himself off with before tucking his penis back into its protective pouch in his lower plastron.

Looking back down at the turtle that was sound asleep from their coupling Wolf Leo couldn’t help but smile at how cute the little turtle looked in his sleep. Using the same corner of the cape, Wolf Leo quickly cleaned off his lover and tucked his spent member back inside before wrapping him up in the cape once again and lifting Little Mikey up into his arms and picking up the discarded basket and tucking his souvenir panties into the side so he wouldn’t lose them.

He had delayed his little lover from reaching his friend’s house for long enough now. With sure steps Wolf Leo started making his way through the forest towards where he knew the reclusive scientist lived.

It didn’t take him long to follow the path to its end and come to a small open around in front of a well kept house with a mat in front of the door saying “Go Away.” It was clear that the scientist didn’t care for many visitors but having watched Little Mikey come here before, Wolf Leo knew that the small turtle’s presence would be welcome.

If he was perfectly honest with himself, Wolf Leo knew that he was upset to leave his new lover so soon and would miss him terribly until they could meet again. There was no doubt in his mind that they would meet again however. That was one thing he was certain of.

Striding confidently forward Wolf Leo freed one arms so that he could knock on the door and get the scientist to come to the door and take Little Mikey himself. There was no way that Wolf Leo was going to leave him on the doorstep, knock, and run away.

There was a chance that the turtle living in the house might not hear the knock and there were plenty other predators in the forest that wouldn’t think twice about taking advantage of someone as sweet, innocent, and helpless as Little Mikey was.

After a second knock the door was flung open and an olive green face obscured by a pair of large goggles appeared. The annoyed expression on Don’s face quickly melted away when he saw his little friend laying unconscious in a wolf’s arms.

“What happened to him?” the scientist demanded as he reached forward to take his friend away from the perceived threat.

“He’s merely tired from our travels through the forest,” Wolf Leo explained as Don carried Little Mikey into his home while Wolf Leo followed. “I would suggest he remain here for the rest of the night so he isn’t traveling alone through the forest after dark. Please tell Little Mikey that I cannot wait until our next meeting.”

Wasting no more time, Wolf Leo placed the basket filled with goodies onto a nearby counter, remembering to slip out the panties that he had taken from Little Mikey to have as a keepsake of their first time together.

As Wolf Leo walked out the door his mind was already planning his next encounter with Little Mikey. He couldn’t count on always being able to knock out a bridge in time to force the young turtle into needing his help. Despite that, there was no doubt in his mind that he would be seeing the innocent turtle in the little orange riding hood again. Wolf Leo would make sure of it.


End file.
